


Surprise! A Twin!

by withinmelove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Twins, Benoit Blanc's Drawl, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Meet-Cute, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Benoit Blanc finds out he is a twin.A twin brother to James Bond.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Q, Benoit Blanc/Q, James Bond & Benoit Blanc, James Bond & Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Discord Community Archive, MI6 Cafe Collections, MI6 Cafe MiniBang





	Surprise! A Twin!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop imaging Benoit and James being twins. Now in this fic James is the much more casual twin. Be forewarned his characterization may be different from what others are used to. I have that Benoit is more the fancy one here.
> 
> **Constructive criticism is appreciated! I love getting comments from my readers.**

Benoit had always found himself drawn to investigating. Less so the route of a police officer and more the psychology of the career. Figuring out patterns and observing the various tics and habits all people have. He has a degree in psychology both in a bachelor’s and master’s. The fancy piece of paper that clients like to see. He’d started sleuthing as a little tyke, always ready to figure out his neighbors. Benoit was so eager to meet anyone new who moved within a three block radius when he was a young teen. College and the various branches of psychology only fueled him more. Benoit could honestly say that his life was quite normal and quiet. The variety and excitement came from the cases he was either asked to help with by the police or by the family.

It was in his middle age that he was taken by surprise by the news he had a twin brother. Plum took his breath away to have this information dropped on him. It was by his parents no less.

He was home to visit after finishing the Thrombey case. The whole thing had taken its toll on him. It wasn’t rare to meet such dysfunctional families lurking with seething resentments under the surface in cases. However, it was quite rare for him to be so heavily involved with the family and its issues. Often he was only an impartial observer, but this time it was necessary for him to become active as his gut had told him Marta was going to be a part of this. She had needed protection against the family, and thank god he’d had the good idea to keep her close to his side. 

Now he was home visiting his mama and dad.

Mama sets a fresh slice of apple pie in front of him, resting her hand on his shoulder as she does so. Lord help him, he doesn’t need pie as he’s thickened a bit in his older years, but he does love his sugar. Dad says that Benoit inherited that entirely from Mama, who got the sweet tooth from her father. 

“Benny. We have something to tell you, sweetheart,” Mama gently starts. Benoit looks up to her in her comfortable Saturday attire of pajamas and then to Dad who is picking at his pie. His appetite withers. Dad isn’t known for making his desserts last. This is serious news indeed. 

“What is it, mama? You and dad aren’t divorcing now, are you?” The joke falls flat at Mama’s nervous lip biting. Benoit notices her hair is still its usual nebulous frizzy mess. She tends not to brush it until mid-day. 

Dad sighs. “Benny. We never told you before now because...we never could find the right time to break it to you.” Benoit notices that the spot behind Dad’s ears are scratched raw. A nervous habit. 

“You’re a twin, sweetheart,” Mama cuts in, frank in her usual way.

Benoit blinks, unable to quite comprehend this new fact of life.

“A twin? Mama, Dad, you must be joking.” The lack of smiles indicates otherwise. “But why _now_?” He can’t get what would have prevented them from saying it sooner. _Years sooner_. “What do you mean you don’t know what happened?” 

Mama rubs his shoulders and up the nape of his neck, ruffling his hair: both an affectionate and nervous habit to reach out to touch when she’s unsure. 

“Your adoption was a closed one. We wanted you both. You and James, but the family was only willing to give us one or the other. After we got you the family wanted no contact. Your twin, James, emailed us asking if it was true that he was your brother. We were waiting to say anything until you were done with the Thrombey case.” 

Mechanically, he puts a bite of pie in his mouth.

“Have you replied?” 

Mama and Dad both shake their heads no. 

“I’ll forward the email to you,” Dad says, grabbing his ever-present phone. The ping ten seconds later signals that his phone got it.

This is how Benoit finds himself on a plane to not England but the Scottish Highlands two weeks later. He wonders what this long lost twin will be like. If he’ll even like him at all or find him insufferable. 

They are meeting at a place called _Skyfall_. A pretty sounding name at least. Sky Fall. Sky-Fell. The Sky Falls. It’s a fun name to roll around his tongue and play with. 

The meeting point Benoit comes to find is a rustic looking stone house. Right out of a picturesque image of romantic isolation. 

What Benoit is not prepared for when seeing his twin finally is the complete _lack_ of a connection. He’s not quite sure what he was gearing himself up for. Certainly not an instant connection, but neither this absence of feeling. Rather, he finds himself meticulously cataloging his brother’s appearance both on its own and against his own appearance. Most certainly James is the fitter of the two. Slim and trim. He cuts an attractive figure in only jeans and a t-shirt. Now Benoit feels he’s overdressed in his ironed button down shirt and slacks. 

When in doubt he finds it easier to retreat to business casual clothing. He’s not sure why. A look of professionalism goes a long way in having people immediately assume trust and respect in you. Something about a well patterned tie, it seems. Nothing about his twin says he needs to dress fancy in order to be taken seriously. Something about his perfect posture and cool eyes demand respect without hesitation.

“Benoit.” James states his name like a fact. He offers his hand for a handshake, polite as can be. A sting of disappointment nags at Benoit. Clearly there’s some cultural differences in the warmth of greetings, especially towards long-lost family members.

“James,” he replies in kind. This gets him a flicker of a smile. Maybe his Southern accent is funny to his English twin. For having Yankee parents, he came out of childhood with the thickest drawl of either of them. 

“How does it feel having a twin after all these years?” James asks gesturing for Benoit to follow him. “Come on, I’ll show you my - _our _home. It’s quite beautiful.”__

__Benoit obediently follows after taking in the soaring blue sky. Despite the natural beauty of the place the house gives off a distinct impression of having stood empty for quite a long time._ _

__“It is surprisingly underwhelming, I must admit,” Benoit admits truthfully. “And our home. Well, it seems quite lonesome out here. Has anyone lived in it the past 20 years?”_ _

__James chuckles. “I apologize I’m not as exciting as you thought.”_ _

__“Our parents?” The question has been at the back of his mind since he got into contact with James. There has been no mention of them besides what Mama had informed him of with his adoption. Benoit supposes it’s not too far out there to assume that his birth parents may both have died by now. He and James are forty-eight years old._ _

__James hesitates for just a moment. It confirms what Benoit has guessed._ _

__“Dead?” James nods once. Again the lack of feeling rather shocks him. Honestly Benoit thought he’d be on a roller coaster of emotions but he’s not. No doubt owing to the fact he’s good at compartmentalizing. A fact that can’t be changed with tears or grief that their biological parents have died._ _

__“Were you there? When they passed?” Benoit can’t help but prod._ _

__A shake of the head. “No. I was away on business. Their deaths were sudden and unexpected.”_ _

__“Ah. Well...” Benoit pauses, uncomfortably aware of his lack of grief. “Shall we go home? I thank you for showing our birthplace to me.”_ _

__\--_ _

__The first night Benoit spends at James' apartment he learns a lot of quirks and habits of his long lost twin. Namely, that he’s quite cluttered. James had mentioned on the way home that he traveled a lot for his work but was home on family leave._ _

__Turns out James lives in an elegant upscale apartment in the trendy portion of London in Shoreditch. The entire thing is made out of glass, and, unwisely, many of the inhabitants don’t close their blinds or curtains. A good habit that Benoit seems James does when they get up to his apartment on the 3rd floor. What he also notices is the place is cluttered with books and...video game consoles. He wouldn’t have taken his brother for a game player, especially with his frenetic work schedule._ _

__“Do you ever get a chance to - play?” Benoit politely asks gesturing to the TV stand where consoles are on every shelf. A pretty penny at the very least for all those. James looks up from sorting the pile of mail he’s holding._ _

__“Hm?” He raises an eyebrow. “Ah - the games. Not as much as I’d like, I’m afraid, but it keeps my mind busy when I’m home every so often. Hard to turn it off.”_ _

__Benoit relates to that sentiment. There are weeks when he can’t turn off the inner chatter in his brain over cases, past and present. He never got into the craze of video games as the younger generation did. Reading and journaling are his hobbies. Maybe he’ll have to see if James would be willing to show him an easy game to try out while he’s here. There’s one to do with Mario and carts he’s heard about?_ _

__“If you follow me I’ll show you the bathroom and bedroom. Plenty of time tomorrow to do more catching up.” James ushers him further into the apartment. Benoit is grateful for the reprieve._ _

__  
**The First Time Q Ever Hears that Gorgeous Voice**_ _

__The first time Q meets Benoit Blanc (Ben-wah as he comes to find out it’s pronounced) is related to agent 007, known as James Bond._ _

__“Now I simply do _not_ understand why you are so embarrassed I’m around.” _ _

__Q perks his ears up. The thick Southern drawl is not a norm around MI6. Smooth, clipped tones and words, but not an American Southern accent._ _

__Family visits are not encouraged at MI6. Even Q knows that unspoken rule. Not that 00-agents often _have_ any family to speak of. It’s why they are selected for 00-agents over anyone else. No family is thought by MI6 to give the agents a good reason to be loyal to the Queen and country. Q’s never been too sure about that. Look at how often 007 goes off the map for months at a time. Being presumed dead is just another tactic for him at this point. _ _

__The fact there’s a man who is the spitting image of James Bond shouldn’t rattle Q as much as it does. Stupidly, his first thought is _facial prosthetics_. The second is more embarrassing because his thoughts jump to _clones_. But that’s idiotic. If MI6 was delving into clones Q would have made sure he was right there at the forefront of that technology. _ _

__“Quartermaster, I have someone I’d like you to meet and keep entertained.” 007 greets as he strides towards Q who is working with a subordinate on an issue. The possible clone following in his wake._ _

__“Dear brother, what do you mean keep _entertained_? I’m no pet dog to be watched!” The twin protests. Q has to make sure not to smile too widely. Clearly this twin isn’t familiar with James’ style of doing things—or, rather, ordering people around._ _

__“Meet my newfound twin, Benoit Blanc.” James gestures for them to shake hands. “Benoit, here is MI6’s Quartermaster, known simply as Q. He’ll keep you company while I sort some things out.” Benoit offers his hand encompassing Q’s in both of his in a warm, strong hold._ _

__What Q notices first is that 007 and Benoit share those striking blue eyes. The American Southern accent Benoit has is sweet, syrupy drawl. The mark of an elegant gentleman._ _

__Q nods with a smile. “Hello, Mr. Blanc. Nice to meet you.”_ _

__Benoit smiles widely in return. “Q, is it? Well, that will be easy enough to remember!” Q can’t help that he’s already charmed by him. Really, he shouldn’t be this easily won over, but that handsome devil of face paired with this thick drawl is doing things to Q. In very unfair ways._ _

__Out the corner of his eye Q can see James is clearly antsy. It’s not obvious signs, only a light tapping of his fingertips against his thigh. He’s ready to be gone. Benoit must pick it up too._ _

__“Alright, alright James. Off you go, you’re so eager to be rid of me obviously. Q and I will keep each other company while you’re gone.” James doesn’t wait around. He nods to them both and heads back towards the door he came in._ _

__Q’s not sure how he’s supposed to amuse Benoit or what M will make of the Quartermaster being used as a babysitter by 007. Good thing he nearly had his work finished for the day._ _

__“If you give me 10 minutes, Mr. Blanc. I’ll have finished with my work. It’s about dinner time, have you eaten yet?” Q politely asks leading Benoit to his office._ _

__“Dinner would be excellent. Thank you, Q.”_ _

__Thankfully Benoit, much like his twin, knows when to quiet down. He settles in one of the comfortable faux leather chairs, leg crossed at the knee taking in his surroundings._ _

__Usually Q would not offer to take this complete stranger out for dinner. Usually. But this may be entirely for the fact he’s got an irrational crush on 007. He really shouldn’t, not with how that man retreats from emotional vulnerability like a cat from water. But it’s difficult not to grow attached after being Bond’s handler for a year._ _

__“My twin is either a very respected or feared man. I haven’t seen people actually shrink away like that before.” Looks like Q spoke too soon about Benoit being quiet._ _

__A huff of a laugh surprises Q himself. “Both would be apt for Bond.” Something about that must get to Benoit for he looks away, lips pinched. For whatever reason Q feels the urge to play gentle therapist/investigator. Misplaced curiosity for Bond to his twin now. “Is it true you two just found one another? I thought Bond was joking.”_ _

__Benoit turns back with an utterly fake smile plastered to his face. “Quite true, Q. Now whenever you’re ready I’m famished.”_ _

__All said, dinner was pleasant with Benoit. He’s a pleasant man. Even though dinner had just been polite small talk and inane chatter Q can say Benoit easily holds his own side of the conversation well. Besides he’d taken this opportunity as a way to get to know a bit more about James’ newfound twin. If going to dinner with Benoit is what he must go through he certainly won’t mind it._ _

__\--_ _

__“You know MI6 is investigating you, dear brother. They do nothing without hidden agendas.” James quietly informs him._ _

__James is stretched out on the couch, a soft blanket wrapped around him. Despite the cool, slightly arrogant attitude of James', what Benoit had discovered upon first seeing his home is that his twin loves blankets. They are strewn everywhere about the house. Two on each couch, one over the loveseat. Five in each bedroom and heavy, cozy comforters on both beds. A funny little quirk to find out._ _

__Benoit shucks off his light jacket and hangs it on the hook next to the door._ _

__“Well that don’t surprise me one bit. You do work for MI6 after all, James. I’m sure having a twin brother suddenly pop up looks mighty suspicious to them. Let them riffle and root. See if they are truly truffle pigs or not.” Out the corner of his eye he can see James shake his head a smile pulling at his lips. James finds his turn of phrases funny and at least that’s something positive between them._ _

__Here Benoit had made the mistake only a week back to think his twin was a minor employee for MI6. He could not have been more wrong._ _

__James, of course, had not revealed this information straight away—oh no. His twin allowed him to think all was normal with his life until three days into staying with James that Benoit finally realized he was being _followed_. It was only for the fact while he was out shopping for souvenirs for Mama and Dad that he noticed a woman dogging his steps from shop to shop. Every so often she would reach up to an earpiece speaking into it as she did her best not to noticeably glance at him every few seconds. _ _

__Sloppy. Benoit hopes this obvious behavior stems from the fact that MI6 wants him to be aware of their presence. A disappointment if it’s anything else._ _

__“James. Is there something you’d like to inform me of? Such as why a strange woman would be following me around town?” Benoit asked politely later that evening as they ate dessert together. Surprisingly for such a long time apart it had not been too awkward sitting down for a family dinner while James was home and grounded from missions. Benoit found out it wasn’t because of their little family reunion, but rather that James had injured himself severely enough that he needed the recuperating time._ _

__Glad to know his twin only stayed around at all because of work._ _

__James focused his gaze on Benoit instead of the TV. A smirk tugged at his lips. So his twin did know._ _

__A shrug as James drops his gaze back to his apple pie (Benoit’s very own recipe). “I didn’t want to insult your intelligence as a private investigator. I figured you’d catch on soon enough.” He peeks up waiting for Benoit’s reaction._ _

__Benoit sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sweet beans, you are testing me, James. While I appreciate your faith in my detective skills, please don’t leave me in suspense of possibly being stalked by unknown people.”_ _

__This earned a grin from James. “If you say so.”_ _

_**_2\. The Second Plot Point that Q falls in love with Benoit’s voice_** _

__“Quartermaster, I would like you to befriend Bond’s twin Benoit Blanc. With his family back in the picture I want to keep tabs on Bond and Blanc both.”_ _

__A look of confusion must slide across his face for M huffs an unamused chuckle. She twines her fingers together resting her chin atop them. It gives her the air of a cat eyeing prey. Careful and watchful waiting for the moment to pounce._ _

__“Benoit is an unknown factor and we know Bond’s tendency to get...attached.”_ _

__Q raises an eyebrow. “You think Benoit is a concern? A covert operative?” God knows with that charming accent he seems harmless enough, but then there’s a good reason Q himself is not a 00-agent._ _

__“Right now, no. But we can never be too careful. Bond is volatile when his emotions get involved and they inevitably do. All I want you to do is befriend Blanc. Find out about his past. There’s only so much paperwork and digital hacking can get us.”_ _

__Q’s not sure why this feels so sleazy to him. It’s not like Benoit is anyone to him...but he is to James and perhaps that’s why he feels retience at trying to squirrel information out of him. Besides, Q’s not good at lying or acting sly when he wants to be let alone when his job orders him to try. A good assumption is that James won’t care for Q trying to poke around in his twin’s personal life, either._ _

__Case in point, he must show his reluctance by accident because M shooes him away._ _

__“Don’t worry Quartermaster, we’ll set up everything so there’s reason for you and Blanc to interact. Have a good day.”_ _

__-_ _

__Apparently, being set up with Benoit means that M orders James to bring in his twin for observation._ _

__Subtle._ _

__However, Benoit seems not to mind this enforced appearance at all._ _

__Currently Benoit has been stationed within the Q branch. Q offers him either his office to use or otherwise one of the many desks that the subordinates use. Obediently Benoit settles himself at a desk, asking only for a notebook and pen. Over the next few hours Q regularly checks in on him to find Benoit contentedly writing away. It’s lunch time when Q asks if he’s ready to eat._ _

__While Q could wow him with MI6’s excellent cafeteria, he decides to take Benoit out. Besides, this gives Q an excuse to go to his favorite Chinese restaurant._ _

__For his part, Benoit waits until they’ve exited the building to playfully jest. “You suspect me of devious means, do you not, Q?” Benoit grins, not seeming bothered by this correct assumption._ _

__Q sighs, ruffling his hair in annoyance. “I’d meant to be a touch more delicate about this whole thing, but—yes MI6 has tasked me with watching you.”_ _

__Benoit laughs and—wow that is a good look on him. The expression tugs at Q’s heartstrings. Seeing Benoit laugh is almost like seeing James do so. Granted, James has never laughed around Q._ _

__“Do you mind Chinese food? I was wanting to stop by my favorite restaurant. There’s plenty of other options as well if you prefer,” Q asks, to which Benoit waves away his suggestions._ _

__“Chinese food is quite alright with me! I’ll be a much more willing hostage for interrogation once I’ve eaten.”_ _

__Q grins with a roll of his eyes. The good thing is that Benoit is an easygoing surveillance target._ _

__Once they arrive at the restaurant, Q finds Benoit quite happy to tell him about his life._ _

__“So you want to know about my family and my life up until now. I promise you it’s nothing oh so exciting. Well...” He pauses with a knowing grin to himself. “Perhaps exciting every now and again, but nothing close to James’ life, or, likely, yours for that matter.”_ _

__They pause for a moment to order food and drinks before turning back to one another. Q must admit in spite of himself he’s intensely curious as to what Benoit will reveal on his own. Of course, M had given him the official dossier of paperwork that MI6 had put together of Benoit. Any and everything they could dig up on him digitally. But facts tend to take on a new form of life when from the person directly._ _

__Benoit rubs his hands together as if warming up. “Up until three weeks ago I thought myself to be a rather normal middle-aged man. I’ve no siblings as Mama waited until late in life to adopt me at thirty-five. She was dead set on her career. Near ruined her and Dad’s marriage - of course not that she told me that. I read it in one of her many diaries she keeps. I was a normal student. I got good grades and went onto college. Majored in two degrees. One psychology and the other forensics. Got my master’s online in criminal justice. Decided after working in the field in various positions I wanted to freelance. So I started my own investigating business. I have prided myself at being very good at poking around in other people’s business. My friends say I was born naturally to the career.”_ _

__Benoit pauses as their food arrives and they both thank the waitress._ _

__“I’ve made a good reputation for myself as a private investigator and live modestly. Up until two weeks ago I never knew I was adopted, although I always did wonder why Mama and Dad had Yankee accents when I was growing up. Found out they had both lived in the Midwest before moving down South for Dad’s job. They moved back home to Iowa when I left for college. It was James who found out about me, and even that I don’t know how. I’m guessing that MI6 had no record of me?”_ _

__No lie, Q has to admit he’s been hypnotized listening to Benoit’s honeyed drawl. He can easily see why anyone would be willing to tell Benoit anything as long as he kept up that pretty way of talking._ _

__“Not until James brought you in for a show of MI6.”_ _

__A nod._ _

__“Well I do apologize that my sudden appearance here has caused you to become a babysitter over me. I hope I’ve not disrupted your workdays too much,” Benoit suddenly apologizes. Q blinks in surprise. It’s not like Benoit purposefully showed up to throw everything into chaos. He was here to meet his long lost brother and it just so happens James’ workplace wants to keep close surveillance on them both._ _

__“It’s quite alright, Benoit. This is just another part of my job for Queen and country. Besides,” Q shrugs with a smile. “Gives me a change of pace. I rather like getting to know my coworker’s brother. Makes him a little more human.”_ _

__“He seems quite the private man, but it seems you work most closely with him, do you not, Q?”_ _

__“I do. I’m afraid I can’t give you specific details but rest assured James always comes out of things by the skin of his teeth at the very least.” This seems to please Benoit who chuckles as he eats._ _

__They spend the rest of the hour talking. Q will admit he’s slightly smitten with the elegant gentleman air about Benoit. He’s not arrogant, but confident in himself and in his intelligence, which is clear when he describes his process in cases he’s figured out. There’s something in Benoit’s manner that is alluring to Q. It seems that Benoit feels the same._ _

__“Excuse me if it’s a bit forward, Q, but I wanted to ask if you’d get a drink with me on Friday? I know this is only the second time we’ve met and talked to one another, however, I’d like a reason to talk with you more.”_ _

__Usually Q _isn’t_ one to go out for drinks with someone he’s only met twice. He’s not that sort of man, nor that adventurous. MI6 gives him all the adventure and adrenaline rushes he needs for many lifetimes over. Benoit...is different, though, and it would be a shame if he turned down this opportunity. _ _

__“I like a man who speaks his mind, and I would very much like to get drinks with you this Friday._ _

__After that lunch it becomes a regular occurence that he and Benoit meet up after Q gets off work. Shamelessly, Q very much enjoys spending time with Benoit, showing him around the city and getting dinner together. He is taken aback at how natural it feels to be around Benoit._ _

__\--_ _

__Of course, James wouldn’t miss noticing these meetings._ _

__Q is typing away on his computer when he feels the presence of James slink up behind him. For most people that would be unsettling. For Q, it’s rather reassuring. What James says, however, has rather the opposite effect._ _

__“Quartermaster, if I’d known you’d like Benoit so much I would have discovered him earlier. I’ve never seen you so... _perky_.” Even without looking at him Q knows that James is smirking, eyeing him for a reaction. Much like a cat he pokes and prods to see what toying will get him a reaction. Lucky for him that Q rather has some affection for him, too, and not just his brother. _ _

__“I’d be _perky_ when you’re around too if not for the fact your presence means you’re going to lose or destroy near any tech I give you.” _ _

__James laughs as he crowds into Q’s space, leaning against his right side as if they’re friends who display this kind of affection with one another. James inclines his head towards him in order to softly say, “It’s a good look for you both. Benoit is quite happy. Perhaps I should have befriended you sooner.”_ _

__He can’t help the huff of shocked laughter that escapes him. “There’s still time, James. Unless you’re plotting to play dead for a year on your next mission.” Q isn’t quite sure where this cheery, friendly attitude is coming from. No doubt James has his motives and reasonings, but this once Q will accept this at face value._ _

__The look of tenderness startles Q. “Thank you, Q. I’ll have to take you up on that.”_ _

__**3\. Benoit loves karaoke and Q loves his voice**_ _

__Benoit enjoys this quiet young man. He’s well aware that the only reason they’re interacting is because of his twin’s work keeping eyes on him. But my, my what pretty green eyes they are._ _

__Friday can’t get here fast enough for Benoit._ _

__Really, it’s sad how quickly he gets used to seeing Q. Something about the young man (who he’d discovered is thirty-five) absolutely captivates him. There’s a wit and brilliance to his mind, not just with computers, which is his ken, but anything that quick intelligence latches upon. If Benoit was delusional he’d say he’s not developing a crush on Q. It’d be rather unseemly and desperate to already be this enraptured with him, especially at his age. But truth be told he is entirely charmed by Q. It was rather a good deal that MI6 placed him under the surveillance of the cute Quartermaster._ _

__Perhaps it’s because Benoit has been single most of his life. He’d had a sweet, deep love once for a woman. She’d been the light of his life and when their relationship ended he couldn’t find the will to try and find that with someone else. Twenty years have gone by in quiet singlehood and celibacy. The choice had not bothered him to stay aloof and on his own._ _

__But Q. He breaks that. Benoit finds himself enjoying drinking in the sight of the lean, slender man each day and every night at dinner. The teasing impulse of wanting to kiss Q—not that he would ever be so rude as to surprise him with one. If the speculative gazing from Q is any indication, that he too likes what he sees of Benoit has him preening with pride._ _

__For tonight he’s picked out a good reliable standby. A button down shirt the palest blue, pressed slacks and his suspenders. Honestly a touch overdressed for just drinks, but Benoit enjoys dressing up. He entirely blames that habit on Mama, who loved to find an excuse to wear her best clothes. Dad often indulged her, just shaking his head in amusement as they went off to do whatever with her dressed to the nines._ _

__James pulls him from his fond thoughts and has words with him the morning of Friday before they head off to MI6—James, so he can check in and do some local home-based cases, and Benoit to submit himself to observation from Q. Granted, all that means is he sits in Q-branch and journals to himself._ _

__Benoit is brushing his teeth when James approaches him while buttoning up his shirt._ _

__“What are your intentions towards Q, Benoit? I know you don’t plan on living here. I’d hate to see our sweet Quartermaster heartbroken when you eventually leave.” Benoit glances at him to see he is dead serious._ _

__“I promise, James, I’m not out to hurt Q. I find him attractive and brilliant, so shoot me for asking him out for a drink tonight. He and I both know my stay isn’t permanent. We’re both adults.” Much as Benoit can appreciate James looking out for Q, the fact of the matter is they are adults who can make decisions about any flirting or romance that might come along._ _

__James eyes him, clearly wanting to say more, but he chooses instead to stay silent._ _

__Benoit holds up his index finger to indicate one moment while he quickly brushes his teeth. He spits and rinses out his mouth._ _

__“I solemnly swear I am not out to hurt him, James. A drink is all I’m asking him for. Q is a brilliant, fascinating man. I’d like to get to know him better.”_ _

__This seems to go over better for James nods. “Just be careful, Benoit. Q is still an employee of MI6 and a high ranking one in his own right.”_ _

__-_ _

__The end of the day finally arrives and Benoit admits he’s all but vibrating with anticipation. Of what? He’s not sure. But he can’t wait to have Q to himself for the evening to talk and relax together. Really, he’s got quite the crush. It's ridiculous. However, it helps that Q from the way he’s been eyeing him all day sending him small smiles is feeling the same way. He’d forgotten how energizing and exciting the first brush of infatuation can be._ _

__They walk to a local pub that Q is familiar enough in passing with to know is not overly loud or crowded. A surprise in the metropolitan area of Central London._ _

__Once they have their drinks and are seated in the booth, Benoit doesn’t have the patience to draw out the conversation as he usually would. “Tell me about yourself, Q. You’ve remained quite the enigma,” he says._ _

__Q sips at his drink, rolling the liquid around in his mouth. The way Q’s eyes drift off of Benoit’s face, he can tell that Q is trying to quantify what to tell him and how much._ _

__It’s only a few moments before Q makes his decision._ _

__“I’m a simple man, much like yourself, Benoit. I went to college in this case for IT and poetry.” Q flashes a smile when Benoit blinks surprised. “I may not look the creative type, but poetry is a fun hobby. Besides. I needed to minor in something.”_ _

__\--_ _

__What Q discovers as the evening passes is that Benoit has an adorable singing voice. It’s nothing professionally trained, but a pretty tone nonetheless._ _

__“Q.” Benoit gently grasps Q’s elbow. “We should get James to do karaoke with us.” This off the wall idea Q blames entirely on the drinks they’ve been working on as the evening ticked by. They’d been absorbed in talking, drinking and eating entirely too many appetizers to be justified by their wallets._ _

__So this is how they end up taking a cab back to James’ apartment. Q himself can barely carry a tune, but with the warm tingles under his skin from the few drinks, he thinks why not._ _

__“Dear brother! I’m home!” Benoit calls out as he unlocks the door and steps inside. Q can see that James is lounging on his couch a controller in his hands. James looks over at them, his head resting on the back of the couch. Instead of annoyance or surprise he looks rather amused._ _

__“Well hello, Benoit, Q. What brings you over? I thought you were out for drinks.”_ _

__Surreptitiously Q takes in James’ apartment as Benoit chatters and they take off their shoes. It’s...less spartan then he thought. He’d assumed James wouldn’t live with a lot of material possessions, especially after his being declared MIA at one point. But no. This looks like a _home_ , and a comfortable one at that. _ _

__“Karaoke and Mario Kart! We’re loosened up enough for both. The loser of each Mario Kart round must serenade us with their chosen song during the next race.”_ _

__James throws his head back laughing. “You’ve been plotting, I see.” Q isn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into because of Benoit’s charming Southern accent._ _

__Turns out Benoit’s silly game of Mario Kart and singing is quite funny. Thank god James supplies more alcohol so Q doesn’t feel too much excruciating embarrassment._ _

__The first time Q barely manages to win against Benoit, let alone James. Despite his proficiency with computers, he’s not huge into video games. He’s played group games with friends, but his persuasion is more towards board and card games for relaxing._ _

__“Time to sing, Benoit!” Q crows, laughing when Benoit shakes his head, although he’s grinning. A look to James shows him grinning and chuckling. It’s a beautiful expression on him. Both him and James are beautiful mirrors of one another. There’s a soft, tenderness squeezing his heart._ _

__Benoit heaves an exasperated sigh. “Alright, but I’m not singing on my own. I’m going to use Youtube as my background.”_ _

__It turns out the song Benoit picks for himself is “Angela” by The Lumineers. He tells them both what he picks before he clicks on the video to start it playing._ _

__A folksy tune starts playing. “ _When you left this town, with your windows down  
And the wilderness inside._” Benoit sings and Q is absolutely smitten. Perhaps it’s the alcohol completely destroying his standard for singing but he loves listening to Benoit singing that’s a fact. _ _

__“ _Vacancy, hotel room, lost in me, lost in you  
Angela, on my knees, I belong, I believe__ _

___Home at last_.”_ _

__By the time Benoit finishes Q is watching him open mouthed. Benoit gestures with a flourish bowing his head as the video ends. Q and James clap for him._ _

__“Be prepared to sing more, Benoit,” James smiles as he unpauses the video game. Benoit snorts._ _

__“If I have my way dear James, I’ll hear you and Q sing yet.”_ _

__True to his word, Q ends up being up next for singing. He picks an easy pop song that would be difficult to mangle even for his lack of singing skill. “The Way I Am” by Charlie Puth. It helps that James softly sings along with him, which makes him grin and Benoit playfully accuses James of helping Q. Regardless, Benoit still claps when Q finishes._ _

__“A pretty voice, Q. I look forward to hearing more of it tonight.”_ _

__A couple of hours later and they are all Mario Karted out._ _

__“Let me walk you down to the front door,” Benoit offers as Q stretches before shrugging on his light jacket and pushing his feet into his shoes. Butterflies tickle Q’s chest and peeking to James shows him resolutely involved in his phone. Still he doesn’t miss that small smirk pulling at his lips. Oh, James is very well aware of what’s going on between them._ _

__They’re quiet the two minute walk downstairs. Q feels he should say something, and so must Benoit because they both try to speak at the same time when they reach the front door._ _

__“Q-” - “Benoit”_ _

__Benoit grins, gesturing for Q to continue._ _

__Flustered at how nervous he feels, Q thanks Benoit for the evening. “It was wonderful. I look forward to spending more time with you if you’d be interested in that?”_ _

__“Of course! Perhaps you’d like to come over for a Sunday dinner this weekend, if you’re not busy? James said he’ll be gone for the evening, whatever he has in mind for himself.”_ _

__Without hesitating, Q nods. He would very much like to come over for Sunday dinner with Benoit. Alone even. A generous move on James’ part._ _

__“I’ll be there.”_ _

__Benoit beams. “Excellent!”_ _

__For a moment Q feels like he should hug or do _something_ to end the conversation, to go on his way, but he’s unsure of what is appropriate. Thankfully Benoit feels no such uncertainty for he offers open arms for a hug. Q gives him a quick hug so as not to seem as if he’s clinging. The subtle hint of Benoit’s smoky cologne is enticing and begs for Q to keep hugging him. It’s with reluctance that he draws back. _ _

__Benoit’s eyes are tender. “Good night, Q. I’ll see you very soon.”_ _ **_4\. Sunday Dinner and Benoit’s lovely voice_**

__Q admits he’s quite smitten with Benoit. He’s never felt so _reckless_ before and he’s not sure why now or why Benoit of all people. Regardless, his attention is divided between his work and the handsome gentleman who’s never not far from him. _ _

__He had spent Saturday thinking about Sunday’s dinner and what Benoit had in mind. Would they be going out or would he be making something at James’? When he can pull his thoughts away long enough he does his usual routine of tidying up his apartment for the weekend and works on his short stories. He calls his parents as he likes to do so every Saturday to keep up to date with them and his siblings, who have sprawled far and wide across the globe._ _

__Before he’s quite ready for it, Sunday has arrived. To be honest he’s not sure where the day goes before it’s 4pm and a text from Benoit chimes on his phone._ _

___Come over to James’. We’ll be eating there. I hope you like apple pie._ A silly grin is pulling at Q’s lips. This crush is getting out of hand but he can’t find any reason to resist. _ _

__Benoit greets him at the apartment’s locked front door with a big smile (Q’s glad that James despite his training still chose a secure apartment building to live in) at once holding his arms out for a hug. This time Q doesn’t hesitate to hug him fully, tingles running up his spine when Benoit fondly rubs his back. Those brilliant blue eyes of his (the same but so different from James’, far more gentle) stun him this close._ _

__“I hope you don’t mind that we stayed in for dinner tonight? I’ve been dying for some of Mama’s apple pie and what better excuse to try making it than for us.”_ _

__Q shakes his head, letting himself be led upstairs. “Not at all! I’d love to try some.”_ _

__They chat and Q has to admit he’s spending more time then usual eyeing up Benoit. Tonight feels _different_ from their other dinners together. More intimate in some way. Perhaps because Benoit is the one who made it for them to share._ _

__It’s not long into dinner (Benoit had the table all ready by the time Q arrived) that Benoit makes an announcement._ _

__“Well, Q you must be wondering why I’m wining and dining you. I promise it’s not with a particular end goal in mind.” He pauses as Q grins. Such a polite way to say he isn’t doing this to tempt Q into bed. Granted that voice of his could. “I like you, Q. A quite a lot in fact. And well...” Benoit drifts off biting his lip as he collects his thoughts. The sudden shyness and hesitation are absolutely charming. “Even though I’m not staying for long—probably another two to four months—I’d like to keep seeing you, taking you out on dates. You’re a brilliant, sweet man, Q and your company makes me very happy.”_ _

__Admittedly Q hadn’t come to dinner expecting a confession of attraction. Not that he’s put out by that! Rather it’s endearing to be reciprocated in his feelings. It’s a curious thing. Q isn’t one to fall head over heels in an instant but at the same time Benoit has utterly captivated him in the short time they’ve known one another. It’s unusual for him to say the least._ _

__On impulse Q reaches out offering Benoit his hand who gently cradles it. For all the attraction between them they’ve rarely shown any sort of physical affection for one another. Something Q would like to rectify._ _

__He can’t resist teasing him. “So you want an escort then?” Q grins when Benoit vehemently shakes his head no to that. “You’re very sweet, Benoit, and I’d like to keep seeing you too. I like our dates. We could even be penpals once you go home.”_ _

__Benoit blinks, surprised. Perhaps he thought Q would reject him with Benoit’s looming departure not far in the future. Anyone else and Q would have likely gently turned them down as he’s not one for long distance relationships. But for Benoit...he might make an exception. Only time can tell._ _

__“Why thank you, Q.” Benoit grins lightly, squeezing his hands. “I promise to wow you with my baking skills before I go. Leave you with some good memories.”_ _

__A laugh bubbles up. “I’m sure I’ll remember you for more than just your pastries, Benoit.”_ _

__\--_ _

__It’s after dinner when Benoit throws another surprise at Q. This one admittedly hits a little closer to home than casually dating while Benoit’s here._ _

__They’re settled out on the couch watching _Deadpool_ (which Benoit hasn’t seen) when Benoit pauses the movie right when Wade meets Blind Al. _ _

__“Q. Pardon me if this is...too personal...but I was wondering,could I read some of your poetry? It doesn’t have to be now!” He swiftly corrects when Q can’t help the hesitation at that request. “Just—you mentioned poetry in college as a minor and I must admit a powerful curiosity. I would have never imagined you write poetry with such a career as you have now.”_ _

__Chewing at his lip Q stalls to gather his thoughts. Benoit gets the hint and turns the movie back on settling back beside Q, resuming holding his hand._ _

__“I could do that, I suppose. Let me see what I’ve got and I could bring one to you next weekend?” Q finally allows. He’s not sure where this sudden interest of Benoit’s came from but it’s flattering that he recalled Q’s mention of his poetry._ _

__“Of course, dear Q. Whenever you’re ready,” Benoit easily agrees._ _

**_5\. Benoit and Poetry_ **

__Admittedly the next weekend also seems to come flying at Q. Probably for the fact that Benoit is earnestly curious about reading his poetry. The knowledge he wants to read it inspires a new sensation of vulnerable openness. It’s not like Q doesn’t regularly share his poetry anyways with his friends and family when he posts it online. But with Benoit, it’s different. He is different._ _

__This weekend Q invites Benoit over to his apartment for dinner and Scrabble. Q picked the game purely for the fact he likes listening to Benoit use his extensive vocabulary. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that the man plays on Power Thesaurus for hours to discover some of the gems Q’s heard._ _

__Throwing caution to the wind when they exit MI6 together to head to Q’s place, he takes the chance to hug Benoit (James having left today for a mission abroad). The heady scent of cologne that Benoit’s wearing is a perfect touch. It’s something close to burning leaves, a spicy aroma._ _

__Benoit chuckles and hugs him back. “Why so affectionate all the sudden? Has MI6 decided I need to be eliminated now?”_ _

__Q grins at him and is entirely tempted by the strong impulse to kiss him._ _

__“No, no. Just decided since we’re casually dating now that means I can be affectionate is all.” Benoit smiles and nods._ _

__“As affectionate as you wish.”_ _

__The way back to Q’s apartment is filled with idle chatter and it’s once they reach his home that he finally asks, “Will you be lonely without James at the apartment? I know it wasn’t expected that James would be called back out of the country while you’re here. I do think M tried to keep him here as long as possible.”_ _

__He’d been wondering about that since M had informed him that morning that James would be leaving in 2 hours and to get him ready for his mission._ _

__“Hm. Not especially. It’s been a wonderful time getting to know James, but he’s still working, whereas I am currently not. Besides,” Benoit smiles. “It will be nice to have the apartment to myself for a bit. I can try some of his video games without feeling intimidated that a pro is sitting next to me. Although I certainly wouldn’t mind your company during my quiet days alone at the apartment until he comes home,” Benoit adds. Q snorts in amusement as he unlocks his apartment door and leads Benoit inside._ _

__“I would like that. We can practice our Mario Kart for when you try and rematch with James.”_ _

__The laughter this prompts from Benoit has tenderness buzzing all over Q’s skin._ _

__They shuck off their shoes and jackets getting settled. Benoit plays with the two kittens that Q has while his two year old cat lays down in his own lap. Before the nerves can completely sway him not to do it, Q gets Benoit’s attention again._ _

__“By the way, before I forget here’s a poem I thought was worth showing. Keep in mind this was written at least a couple months ago. Once you’re done playing with Snowflake and William, of course.”_ _

__It’s only a few moments before Benoit redirects his attention from the cats to Q’s phone where he has the poem pulled up._ _

__“It’s called ‘Heart Strings’,” Q unnecessarily explains, feeling antsy to now have him reading it. Q busies himself petting Tipsy who is still sprawled on his lap, checking her ears for wax build up and her nails in need of trimming. Anything to not be monitoring Benoit’s expressions._ _

__What takes him aback is when Benoit softly reads the poem aloud._ _

___”Each new love a string tied to my heart.  
Those strings stained, darkened with blood  
The shiny fishing line gouging deeply  
Cutting into the muscle, absorbed into it.  
that shiny silver subsumed by rich, dark red._ _ _

___Sometimes the sniping of a heart string  
is agony.  
The connection a shadow of once was,  
Paraumbilical veins that cling  
Pouring blood._ _ _

___Pain – a low growl in the throat  
The lightest touch a shooting pain  
dulls to a grimacing twinge._ _ _

___Finally gritting my teeth_  
Making that final, hard slice  
an exhalation of relief.  
It’s finished.  
The pain well remembered.”_ _

__The poem sounds lovely in Benoit’s sweet drawl. Perhaps Q will have to ask him to start reading more things aloud to him every time they get together._ _

__“Q. It’s absolutely brilliant.”_ _

__A blush is darkening Q’s face. He takes pride in his poetry but never to the level of brilliance. Simply good._ _

__Benoit’s hand grasps his own to which Q looks to him. The sincerity in those icy blue eyes has flustered heat washing over Q’s body. He wants more of those looks._ _

__“May I kiss you, you clever man? A proper thank you for being vulnerable enough to share your beautiful work with me.”_ _

__Q is very happy to oblige him in that request._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My artist _and_ beta Chris made artwork for this fic and edited all the commas into this fic! Thank you so much Chris! My complete lack of understanding this mystery is a terrible weakness.  
> Here is their tumblr: https://ravenclawkward-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you MI6 for hosting this mini BB! It was great fun and a good way to get me writing again.  
> Oopsie might have noticed I didn't add that +1 with Q's voice at the end lol. I smooshed it together with the karaoke scene with Benoit!
> 
> Comments and kudos are what I love to see. Thank you for reading my fic.
> 
> [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)  
> This fic is part of "Long Live Feedback" project! I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)


End file.
